


Kissing You

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: Hanya beberapa untaian kisah manis ketika cowok-cowok klub renang mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis. Chara x Reader. My first FF in Free! fandom. Enjoy!





	

Disclaimer: Free! was created by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do

Pair: Various chara x Reader

Warning: OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita aneh, fluff (mungkin?) dsb

Summary: Hanya beberapa untaian kisah manis ketika cowok-cowok klub renang mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis. Chara x Reader. My first FF in Free! fandom. Enjoy! (1st story: Makoto Tachibana x Reader)

*Kissing You*

Makoto Tachibana x Reader

"Makoto-kun!"

"Eh?" Si pemilik nama seketika kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Sontak dia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal. Diikuti dengan seorang cowok berambut hitam klimis yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, Haruka. Ternyata, ada sosok gadis yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sepertinya cowok yang bernama Makoto itu mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah...

"Oh, (your name)-chan... Kupikir siapa," kata Makoto sambil mengelus dada. Manik emerald-nya menatap gadis berambut (your hair colour). Begitu gadis itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya, bibirnya yang bagus menyunggingkan senyum.

(Your name) yang melihat senyuman Makoto langsung merona. Gimana tidak, senyumannya manis sekali sampai bikin diabetes. Gula saja kalah. Hehe... "Ehm, sumimasen. Aku... Ng..." Gadis itu mulai merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun tetap saja bisa terasa di dadanya.

"(Your name)-chan?" tegur Makoto hingga membuat gadis itu terenyak.

"Ah, iya! Makoto-kun... Aku ingin... Ano..."

"Tak usah malu begitu. Katakan saja kamu ingin apa dariku,"ujar Makoto.

"Oh, OK." (Your name) mengangguk. "Begini, aku... Aku ingin kamu jalan bersamaku! Apa kamu mau?" pintanya dengan wajah yang sudah semakin merah.

Biji mata Makoto membulat. Dia tak menyangka kalau (your name), teman masa kecilnya akan mengajaknya jalan. Mungkin ini maksudnya... (Your name) mau mengajaknya kencan? Perlahan semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya, namun dia mengelaknya dan berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kamu mau, kan?" ulang (your name) sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Ehm, maaf kalau mendadak... Tapi aku memang ingin kita berdua bisa jalan-jalan sekaligus pulang bareng. Kalau kamu nggak mau, nggak apa-apa, kok..."

"Ah, bukan begitu!" sangkal Makoto spontan. "Se, sebenarnya aku mau, tapi Haru-"

"Tak apa, Makoto..." potong Haruka yang sedari tadi masih setia di sebelah Makoto. Makoto menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Haru..."

Haruka menatap Makoto sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah (Your name). Setelah itu, dia berbalik. Berjalan memunggungi mereka berdua tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Eh, Haru! Kamu mau ke mana?" seru Makoto begitu melihat reaksi sohibnya yang tak diduganya.

"Aku pulang duluan," jawab Haruka tenang.

"Tapi... Apa nggak apa-apa kamu pulang tanpa aku?" tanya Makoto lagi, mulai khawatir.

Haruka menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya, jaraknya tak jauh dari Makoto dan (your name) yang masih di situ. "Aku tak keberatan kalau aku pulang tanpamu. Kamu pulang saja bareng (your name), ya. Bersenang-senanglah..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hah?" Makoto seketika bingung dibuatnya. 'Bersenang-senang'? Apa maksudnya? Dia berusaha menelaah apa yang dikatakan Haruka barusan.

Sedangkan (your name) hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap sosok Haruka yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kelihatannya dia senang begitu mengetahui maksud Haruka pulang duluan. Dia ingin Makoto bisa dekat dengan gadis itu. Terima kasih, Haru-kun... batinnya.

"Ehm, (your name)-chan..." panggil Makoto perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh. "Ke, kelihatannya... Haru sengaja pulang duluan biar kita bisa pulang bareng, kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hehe..." (Your name) tertawa geli.

Makoto juga tertawa. "Tapi, apa itu nggak masalah bagimu?" tanyanya lagi.

(Your name) menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng, nggak, kok..."

"Ah, baguslah..." Cowok berambut coklat itu merasa lega mendengar jawabannya. "Ayo, kita pulang sebelum gelap," ajaknya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Etto..." (Your name) berpikir sejenak. "Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau... Ehm..."

"Ya, apa itu, (your name)-chan?" tanya Makoto penasaran.

"Kita beli popsicle, yuk! Aku haus, nih... Pengen makan sesuatu yang menyegarkan," usul (your name) dengan mata berbinar.

Makoto tersenyum. Dia sepertinya setuju dengan usul gadis itu. "Baiklah. Ayo!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Reader's 2nd POV*

Setelah membeli popsicle di minimarket, kamu dan Makoto melangkahkan kedua kaki kalian di sepanjang jalan sambil menikmati es loli itu. Tak lama kemudian, kalian telah memasuki jalan menuju pantai.

"Ne, Makoto-kun..."

"Ya?" Makoto menyahuti panggilanmu yang sedang menunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Lautnya indah sekali, ya... Di hari sore begini," komentarmu kagum. Memang pemandangan sore sekitar pantai itu terlihat memesona. Pasir yang putih bagaikan mutiara diterjang ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Warna laut pun berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

Makoto yang melihat pemandangan indah itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya hatinya saja yang seolah-olah sedang mengatakan bahwa dia mengagumi keindahan laut di hari sore itu. Dan dia tak dapat membohongi dirinya, meskipun dia masih takut pada laut akibat tragedi yang memilukan itu.

"Makoto-kun..." Kamu memanggil cowok itu lagi. Membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu. "Ayo, kita duduk di sini. Sebentar saja, kok... Aku hanya ingin melihat lautnya," ajakmu sambil duduk sekaligus meminta Makoto untuk duduk di sebelahmu.

"Ah, iya..." Makoto menurut. Dia duduk di sebelahmu yang masih asyik menjilati popsicle-nya.

Kalian berdua duduk di tepi jalan dalam diam sambil melihat pemandangan pantai. Suasana hening. Mulut kalian seakan terkunci. Mata kalian masih terus memperhatikan matahari sore di pantai itu. Ah, kalau seandainya kalian sedang berduaan dengan rasa cinta di hati, mungkin terlihat romantis. Namun, masalahnya kamu tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan bersama dengan cowok yang sudah lama kamu sukai itu.

"(Your name)-chan." Tiba-tiba Makoto menyebut namamu. Membuat dirimu terkejut dan menghentikan keasyikanmu menjilat popsicle itu.

"Arigato ne," ucapnya pelan.

"Eh? Kamu berterima kasih padaku karena apa, Makoto-kun?" tanyamu heran. Dahimu seketika berkerut.

"Kamu tahu, kan? Kalau aku masih takut dengan laut walaupun aku sendiri masuk klub renang?"

Kamu terpana. Kamu tak menyangka ternyata dia masih ingat akan hal itu. "Ya! Aku tahu itu. Kamu takut laut karena tragedi itu, kan?" terkamu.

Makoto mengangguk. "Sampai sekarang itu masih membekas di ingatanku. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Meskipun kamu tahu aku takut dengan laut, kamu tetap menyemangatiku. Kamu bilang padaku kalau apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menghadapi rasa takut ini. Maka itulah, berkat kamu, aku bisa melakukannya dan tetap berenang bersama Haru dan yang lain," tutur Makoto.

Pengakuan Makoto itu tadi sempat membuatmu berdebar. Kamu tak menduga kalau cowok itu berkata jujur seperti itu padamu. Tak lama, kamu tersenyum. Dalam hatimu, kamu senang kalau Makoto bisa menghadapi rasa takutnya.

"Ganbatte ne, Makoto-kun!" serumu sambil mengepalkan tanganmu. Makoto yang melihat tingkahmu mendadak jadi bingung.

"Eh?"

"Teruslah berenang demi teman-temanmu dan juga Haru-kun... Aku yakin kalian bisa memenangkan kejuaraan renang nasional itu!" lanjutmu semangat.

Senyum Makoto kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Dia lalu mengangguk seraya ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Kamu tertawa manis.

"Oh, (your name)-chan..."

"Apa?"

"Popsicle-mu meleleh tuh," tegur Makoto sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke popsicle milikmu dan menjilatnya. Lalu...

Blush!

Tanpa Makoto sadari, wajahnya sudah di dekat wajahmu. Kamu kaget bukan kepalang sebab bibirmu hampir mendekati bibir Makoto. Tinggal satu sentimeter saja untuk bisa... Menciumnya.

"Ups! Ma, Makoto-kun... Sumimasen!" serumu seraya melengos, segera menjauhkan wajahmu dari Makoto. Kamu lalu memegang dadamu, merasakan denyut jantungmu yang semakin kuat. Rona merah menghiasi wajahmu hingga terlihat seperti buah apel.

Sedangkan Makoto malah salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga tak kalah merahnya denganmu. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Tapi tetap saja gara-gara itu, dia jadi malu. "Ah, tak apa-apa. Lagipula, kamu sendiri nggak mau kamu dicium olehku, kan?"

"Eh, bukan!" Buru-buru kamu menyangkal. Sebenarnya kamu ingin mendapat ciuman dari Makoto, tapi bukan secara tiba-tiba begitu. "Bukan itu, Makoto-kun. Aku... Ng..."

"(Your name)-chan?" Makoto memandangimu curiga. "Kamu jangan-jangan suka padaku?"

Deg!

Jantungmu seolah-olah mau copot. Mata (your eyes colour)mu membelalak, kaget dengan pertanyaan Makoto yang tak terduga. Aduh, gawat! Sepertinya Makoto-kun tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Apakah aku harus mengungkapkan rasa sukaku ini sekarang? pikirmu kalut. Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus...

"Ya, Makoto-kun! Aku suka kamu!" katamu setengah berteriak. Kemudian kamu langsung mengecup bibir Makoto. Makoto spontan kaget begitu mendapat ciuman darimu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Kamu melepaskan bibirmu dari Makoto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Maaf..." ucapmu sambil menutup mulutmu dengan tangan. "Aku benar-benar suka kamu, Makoto-kun. Sungguh..."

"(Your name)-chan... Kamu suka aku?" tanya Makoto perlahan.

Kamu mengangguk. Namun tak lama, kamu merutuki dirimu sendiri. Ah, kenapa aku yang menciumnya duluan?! Seharusnya dia yang melakukannya. Akh! Bodohnya aku...

"Aku juga menyukaimu, (your name)-chan..."

"Eh?" Kamu menengadah. Lalu kamu terkejut ketika Makoto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirmu. Ciumannya begitu lembut hingga membuatmu terbuai. Kamu lalu menutup matamu dan membalas ciuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Makoto melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. Kamu membalas senyuman Makoto sambil menatap dalam emerald miliknya. Wajah kalian terlihat merona, namun kalian sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang jelas, kalian saling bertatapan sampai...

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Makoto kemudian.

"Hah? Gimana apanya?" Kamu balik bertanya, bingung.

"Hubungan kita... Etto... Lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Senyummu tersungging di bibirmu. Kamu bahagia karena itulah yang kamu inginkan selama ini. Yaitu, menjadikan Makoto pacarmu. "Tak apa. Mulai sekarang, kamu pacarku, Makoto-kun..."

"Hehe... Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

"Hn!" Kamu mengangguk setuju.

~Selesai~

Continue or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana ceritanya? Kalau bagus dan ingin kalian aku lanjutkan FF ini, komentar saja dan sebutkan chara di Free yang akan kumunculkan di chapter berikutnya selain Makoto. Only one character, OK?
> 
> Semoga kalian suka ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya~ ;)


End file.
